


Mauve [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many red alerts, so much dancing. Only they're not always red alerts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauve [Fic]

"Put that down, right now."

Owen frozen, still holding the little mauve box he had been shaking like a Christmas present, shocked into stillness by the brutality of the command and by the look on Jack's face.

Jack's jaw was clenched tightly with stress and he looked more terrified and haunted than any of them had ever seen him.

He crossed the space between them and snatched the box out of Owen's hands before anyone could react. "Anything mauve falls through the rift again and you alert me _immediately_ , do you understand?"

He turned and left, his team still gaping.


End file.
